Unsaid
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: "El día en que dejé de ser Lugonis para convertirme en el caballero de Piscis caí en un abismo llamado soledad (...) pero entonces te encontré y volví a sentir esa calidez que prácticamente ya había olvidado". Estas son las palabras de despedida que Lugonis no tuvo tiempo de decir. [The Lost Canvas]


Esto está basado en la canción "_Sayōnara, arigatō_" de Gakupo. He intentado seguir su estructura y espero que el resultado sea bueno.

No sé si Albafica y Lugonis tienen fechas oficiales de cumpleaños. En algún lugar leí que a Albafica se le da el 20 de marzo, pero no tengo ni idea. Felicidades, Albafica. Felicidades, Lugonis.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Podría decir que fui una persona solitaria hasta que te conocí. Sería poético, sí, pero no sincero. Antes de iniciar mi entrenamiento en el Santuario tenía familia, amigos, personas con las que me relacionaba estrechamente, pero me vi obligado a alejarme de ellos el día en que dejé de ser Lugonis para convertirme en el caballero de Piscis. Ese fue el punto de inflexión de mi vida, cuando caí en un abismo llamado soledad. Empecé a dudar de mis decisiones, de mi forma de vivir, pero entonces te encontré y volví a sentir esa calidez que prácticamente ya había olvidado.

Te llamé Albafica porque me enamoré de la pureza que desprendías. Eras la flor más importante para mí y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera con solo conocer tu nombre. Eras la personificación de la inocencia en mi jardín de rosas venenosas y, aunque con el tiempo fuiste ganando ese veneno, jamás perdiste aquello que te caracterizaba, aquello que juré proteger hasta que mi corazón se parase.

Estabas destinado a ser mi sucesor desde muy pequeño. Decidí que eras demasiado joven para tener que soportar semejante carga, así que te oculté muchas cosas por tu bien. Siempre por tu bien. Sabía que un día te encontrarías en la situación en la que yo me hallé hasta tu llegada, por eso me esforcé en darte una infancia feliz. Sí, una infancia feliz. Quizás a algunos les parezca una nimiedad, pero ese es el regalo que te hago por haberme dado una segunda oportunidad en esta maravilla que es vivir plenamente.

Llegó el día en que tuviste que comenzar tu entrenamiento y entonces conociste el dolor por primera vez, pero eso no me preocupaba. El dolor físico es fácil de superar y yo estaba a tu lado para apoyarte en todo momento. Seguías creciendo feliz y con tu inocencia intacta. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

El tiempo es implacable y llegó el momento que tanto había temido. Había que iniciar el ritual de lazos rojos. Tu cuerpo empezó a impregnarse de veneno, pero aun así me las arreglé para preservar tu pureza. Sufriste día y noche mientras tu organismo se acostumbraba a aquella nueva situación, pero aún te mantenías ajeno a la cruda realidad. Aún eras feliz.

Nunca olvidaré esos días en los que me hiciste sentir como una persona más, como un ser humano. Te aseguro que atesoro el recuerdo de cada sonrisa, de cada abrazo, de cada te quiero. La calidez que me regalaste hace milagros, pequeño. Lo creas o no, consigue espantar hasta al gélido frío de los días en soledad. Incluso ahora, tan cerca del abrazo de la muerte, la siento.

No llores, Albafica. No hagas que este adiós sea aún más difícil. Sécate esas lágrimas y sonríe de nuevo. Por favor, deja que la última imagen que me lleve de este mundo sea una de tus sonrisas.

Mi momento ha llegado y me apena pensar que yo no seré el único que partirá en apenas unos instantes. Sé que con esto te estoy arrebatando aquello que te hacía tan especial a mis ojos pero tengo la loca esperanza de que no sea así. Ojalá salgas adelante. Si alguien puede cumplir ese milagro ese eres tú.

Quizá debí plantearme esto de otra manera. Al menos debería haber tenido tiempo para decirte todas estas palabras y no un breve resumen que se centra más en el ritual de los Piscis que en lo que realmente siento por ti. Pero tiempo, precisamente, es algo que ya no me queda. Ni siquiera para una última palabra. La más importante de todas.

_Gracias._


End file.
